


Hold Me Tight

by LivingforTae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e10 Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special!, Romantic Fluff, This is Trash™, Yuuri is still salty about things
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingforTae/pseuds/LivingforTae
Summary: Before the Grand Prix Finals, Yuri and Victor talk their feelings out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before episode 11 and 12 happened so yeah

"يوري، من الان فصاعدا، سأكون مدربك الجديد، و سأساعدك لتربح نهائيات الجراند بركس!"

منذ ذاك اليوم، لازال يوري يشعر بأنه في حالة من الحلم. فكيف يمكن لفكتور نيكيفوروف، الرجل الذي امده بالثقة ليحترف التزلج، رجل احلامه، مدربه، ان يصبح خطيبه؟ لابد من انه يحلم.

و لكن الجسد الذي كان بجانبه، و يمده بدفئ لا يؤمن بان اي غطاء سيعطيه له، اثبت عكس ذلك.

"يوري؟ هل انت بخير؟" صوت فكتور افاقه من أحلامه اليقظة.

"اه، نعم. اعتذر ان سببت في قلقك." يوري التفت ليواجه فكتور، الذي كانت عيناه تنظران اليه بكل حب. "اني فقط.."

"انت فقط..؟" فكتور احاط بيده حول جانب يوري، مقربا نفسه اليه.

"لازلت في حيرة من امري؛ قدومك هنا لتدريبي، فوزي بالاونسن على الجليد، حصولي على المديالية الفضية بكأس الصين، ترشحي للجراند بركس و كذلك خطبتنا.. هل كل ما يحدث الأن حقيقي؟" يوري تنهد ليثبت وجهة نظره. "احيانا اعتقد بأنني احلم."

فكتور ابتسم، و يوري يكاد يقسم بأنه يستطيع ان يرا السعادة في عيناه، اللذان كانا ذي لون ازرق مخضر، مثل لون البحر في يوم مشمس. "بطبع هو كذلك! و لما لا؟ انت تستحق الافضل يا يوري." يده لمست خد يوري بكل رقة. "لا اعتقد ان اي حلم سيكون بروعة واقعنا الان."

يوري وجد ابتسامة فكتور منعكسة عليه. "واو، من ظن انك بهذه الحكمة؟" اجابه يوري ممازحا.

"هيه؟ اني حكيم جدا، الا تعلم؟"

"ربما، و لكنك لا تعرف صياغة كلماتك. اتتذكر كأس روسيا؟"

فكتور تنهد منزعجا. "يوووووري! أزلت تتذكر ذلك؟ انت تعرف اني لم احاول تهدئة شخص متوتر من قبل، لقد ارتبكت في تلك اللحظة!"

رد عليه يوري بضحكة خفيفة. "انا اعرف! و لكنك جعلتني ابكي في النهاية، و بدل انقاد الموقف كنت قد افسدته اكتر."

"لماذا تتذكر ذاك اليوم في هذا الوقت المتأخر؟ لقد اراحك بكائك ذاك اليوم اليس كذلك؟ انا لا زلت اتعلم كيف اكون مدربا جيدا، انت تعرف ذلك!" فكتور قبل رأس يوري."ذاك اليوم كان صعبا علي كذلك، عندما رأيت الدموع تملئ عينيك، لقد احسست بفشلي كمدرب، اتذكر عندما كان ياكوف يهدئني كل مرة غمرني التوتر، ربما ليس مثلك، و لكنه تصرف حيال ذلك. اعتقد اني بعد ذاك اليوم صرت اقدر عمل ياكوف اكثر. و كذلك.. ادركت فشلي كحبيب ايضا."

يوري احس بالذنب عندما رأى النظرة الحزينة في وجه فكتور، لكن كان يمازحه فحسب، لم يقصد إحزانه! و قاطع كلامه بقبلة خفيفة على شفتيه "فكتور! لماذا صرت حزينا هكذا! انت تعرف اني لست غاضبا فعلا منك بسبب ذاك اليوم. و ايضا، كلانا تعلم قليلا عن الاخر. هكذا هي العلاقات.. انا اسف اذا ازعجتك، لقد كنت امازحك فقط."

فكتور قبله على شفتيه كذلك. "لا بأس، و على اي حال كان تزلجك اكتر من رائع ذاك اليوم، لقد استحققت تلك الميدالية. ربما يجب علي ان ابكيك اكثر!"

"هيه؟!" قام يوري بدفعه دفعه خفيفة و لكن سرعان ما تغيرت نظرته من منزعجة الى نظرة خجولة. "كل هادا كان بفضلك. من دونك ما كنت سأسترجع الثقة التي فقدتها بسبب خسارتي السابقة. ما كنت سأصل الى الانتظار لنهائيات القراند بركس مرة أخرى على الإطلاق. شكرا."

"انا لم افعل شيئا و انت تعرف هذا، كل هذه الموهبة و الثقة كانت لديك من قبل، و لكن الظروف فحسب لم تكن لصالحك. في الواقع علي انا ان اشكرك، لقد علمتني عدة اشياء يا يوري. لقد علمتني ان اعيش حياتي.. و علمتني ان أحب ايضا. في بعض الاحيان .. لقد شعرت ان التزلج يخنقني، يبعدني عما كنت اريده حقا. لقد اعطيتني سعادة لم اشعر بها منذ 20 عاما."

شعر يوري بقلبه يدق بسرعة عالية، و غمر نفسه في حضنه اكتر، حتى يستطيع اخفاء وجهه المحمر عن الاخر.

"فتلك اللحظة عندما قبلتك امام الجمهور و التلفاز، المرات التي حضنتك فيها دون اهتمام بأن يرانا احد، عندما انتظرتك في المطار مع ماكاتشان او عندما عندما عرضت علي الزواج امام الكنيسة.. كلما اشياء لم اعتقد انها ستحدث لي يوما." امسك فكتور بيد يوري و قبل اصبعه المزين بالخاتم. "انا احبك يا يوري، اكثر من اي شئ اخر."

"يااه! لقد اثبتت اني على خطأ!"

"ماذا تعني؟" سأل فكتور يوري بإستغراب.

"يبدو انك تجيد الكلام المنمق احيانا!"

عم السكون بينهما و قام يوري بصفع نفسه في داخله لإفساده اللحظة. "ا-اه كنت ا-امزح فقط لم اقصد-"

و فجأة قام فكتور بمقاطعته بضحكة عالية. "اوه يوري! لا اعتقد اني رأيت شيئا الطف منك في حياتي!" و قام بمعانقته بقوة. و بدأ يوري بالضحك معه.

بعد أن هدءا عم السكون في الغرفة حتى ظن يوري أن فكتور غط في النوم.

"فكتور."

"أجل؟"

"انا احبك ايضا. أتعلم؟"

"نعم." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached here you're awesome
> 
> Any of you Arab YoI trash join me @my twitter @toorusglasses I need my people


End file.
